Pictures
by Lucy Kent
Summary: Drarry. Colin Creevey finds a disillusioned door, but what did he and his camera find behind the door? Warnings for sexual content.


**This whole story is through Colin Creevey's POV. There are some details that aren't very clear because he isn't an omnipotent voice. None-the-less I hope you enjoy it. **

**This is a submission for The Unexpected Threesome! challenge**

* * *

><p>I hated Potions. I couldn't be a true Gryffindor if I didn't hate Potions. Harry hated Potions. I had vowed to hate everything he hated and love what he loves. It had taken over a year of practice to eat Treacle Tart as though I liked it! I lifted my new digital camera that I had just gotten for Christmas and clicked through my pictures of Harry. There were a lot of him and Granger and Weasley. My favorite picture was definitely when Harry was sitting by himself in his chair. His eyes are clouded and he is looking out into space. He is biting his lip too. I couldn't wait to get the picture printed and have a moving version. I closed my eyes for a moment and leaned against the wall. I often imagined that he was thinking really lustful thoughts in that picture. Perhaps he is fighting an erection. Just thinking about it makes my own blood pump. I sigh and look for a nearby classroom. I don't see any... although I am sure there should be one around here. I start to walk away when I see it out of the corner of my eye. When I turn, though, there is nothing but a wall.<p>

I feel myself blink slowly. This means that there is a secret. It probably means that someone is having sex in that room. I slowly lick my lips. I think about the possibilities. If it is a girl and a guy couple, I can easily imagine I was watching Harry and... I paused. Ginny Weasley doing it. They complimented each other well. Plus I had enough pictures of Harry to be able to fantasize about him even if I was looking at Crabbe instead. And if I happened to find two guys... my erection liked the thought. I found myself walking forward before my brain had had a chance to reset. If it was two guys I would be able to daydream that it was Harry having sex with me!

A hand shot to my mouth to contain the giggle that threatened to come out. I creeped forward and felt around slowly until I found the door. I used a spell I had learned from an older Ravenclaw. A hole the size of a large dinner plate appeared and slowly changed from foggy to clear. As I waited I marveled at the spell a little, I had thought I would use it on Harry first. The hole was only visible to the one who had cast the hole. That reminded me, I cast a disillusionment charm on myself. I wasn't very good at them, but after being a part of Dumbledore's Army, it worked well enough if I didn't move around.

When the hole cleared up, I felt my body react violently. My fingers were so numb, I was surprised I didn't drop my camera. Slowly, I lifted the camera and took a picture. I lowered and camera and looked again. Harry Potter was sitting on a desk snogging the daylights out of Draco Malfoy. If I saw nothing else, this would be wank material for years. But I couldn't tear my eyes away. As Malfoy leaned his head back, Harry began to nibble on the man's neck. I quickly lifted my camera and took another picture. I took another. And then one more. I had to stop there. I couldn't hear anything coming from inside the room, but the sight of Harry sucking that pale skin into my mouth made my erection even worse.

Without looking away, I took the loop on the camera and put it on my wrist. The moment it was secure, I put my hand on my own erection. I pressed hard, hoping to keep my building orgasm away. I knew that I would miss something if I didn't. But they didn't make it easy. No they didn't. Harry used his mouth to unbutton Malfoy's shirt. I had to assume that was the case because Malfoy's back was to me, but I could see both of Harry's hands kneading into Malfoy's ass. I never thought I would find Malfoy hot, but Harry thought he was, and now I could finally see why.

Harry leapt from the desk and shoved Malfoy against another wall. That was so much better, I could see everything now. Harry kissed his way down Malfoy's chest until he reached the man's pants. My hands had already grabbed the camera and I took a picture of the incredibly erotic sight. I had to bite my lip to hold back my moan as Harry began to pull the man's pants down. But just as I was about to see my current sexual fantasy come true, Malfoy pushed Harry away.

I took a moment to look at Malfoy. His face was flushed, his hair disarrayed, and he was arguing with Harry about something. I suppose Harry must have put up a silencing charm as well as a disillusionment on the door. It made sense. But that didn't make me any less frustrated that I couldn't hear what Malfoy was telling Harry. The man kept gesturing toward the door. I would have been worried they knew where I was, but neither of them looked near where I stood.

I was so busy trying to figure out what Malfoy was saying, that when the man's jaw dropped my eyes shot to Harry. My camera was up and I took a picture of him before the sight of the naked Harry really processed through my mind. Sometime during Malfoy's argument, Harry had stripped of all of his clothes. He was sitting back on the original desk, and he grinned at Malfoy's obvious silence.

I let go of my camera as I watched. Slowly Harry took his erection in his hands and began to jerk off. I knew he was keeping his eyes on Malfoy the whole time, but my view was incredible. Up and down and up and down. Every now and then he would give a little twist. My hand had found its way inside my own pants and I copied his every move. I know knew how Harry Potter wanked himself. Just knowing my hand was moving the way Harry preferred to move his own caused me to orgasm.

When I came back to full-awareness I grabbed up my camera and pointed it Harry. His fingers were in his mouth and he was sucking on them. His mannerisms didn't allow you to have any doubt what he was imagining was in his mouth. I briefly glanced at Malfoy to see why the man hadn't come forward yet. Malfoy looked stricken. His eyes kept turning from Harry to the door and then back to Harry. I figured it out. Malfoy was worried about getting caught. _Too late._ As my eyes turned to Harry I saw his face briefly show frustration before determination filled him.

My mouth ran dry, and my fantasies disappeared as I watched Harry Potter put a finger in himself. My camera was up in an instant and I began to take more pictures. Pictures of his eyes, of his dick, of his fingers. I took about five pictures of everything. Even if my memory faded, I would never need forget this monumental moment. The thought of Harry being the bottom made my erection instantly reappear.

Apparently it was enough for Malfoy too, because suddenly my view of Harry was blocked by a very pale butt. My imagination had to take over as Malfoy blocked the good view and the good pictures, although I still took a few. Harry was now bent over a desk and Malfoy was pounding him into it. The very possibility that I might do the same thing had me placing the camera on the floor and leaning against the wall. Watching my new favorite couple fucking was easy to wank to. The three of us were there for almost a full half-hour. I was really late for Transfiguration, but I couldn't care less. I had come twice more, and had taken about twenty pictures of Harry riding Malfoy with his head bent backwards in a scream, or so I imagined.

I slowly cleaned myself up watched as the two of them erased their presence and got dressed. But they would kiss every couple of seconds. It was sweet and romantic. I made sure to get a couple pictures of that as well. Finally they were headed toward the door. I released the spell on the hole and pressed myself against the wall. I held my breath as the door reappeared and the two of them exited the room. They glanced around nervously and I hoped with all of my heart that my disillusionment charm held.

Seeing no one, they kissed quickly and I was close enough to hear Malfoy whisper into Harry's ear. "Sorry your first time was on a desk." For once, I didn't care what Harry said. My mind was busy wrapping around the fact that I had pictures of Harry Potter's very first time. They held hands until the end of the hall and then split in opposite directions. I cursed silently as I realized I hadn't gotten any pictures of that. It was a perfect conclusion to the whole set. Even thinking about it made my penis perk up. Maybe one more round wasn't such a bad idea.

I got back into Gryffindor tower as quickly as I could. I crawled onto my bed and pulled the curtains shut around me. I quickly stripped before I pulled on a pair of boxers I had snuck from Harry's room earlier that year. Just knowing my erection was sitting where Harry's once had made my blood burn. I quickly turned on my camera and clicked through the pictures I had taken of Harry earlier that day.

Finally I came to a picture of a brick wall. It was strange, I didn't remember having taken that picture. But as the next ten pictures all showed the same wall, I felt a growing horror and my erection disappeared. Panicked I sat up and continued to scroll through the pictures. By the time I had returned to the picture of Harry coming down the stairs early in the morning, my heart had disappeared. Every single picture of Harry and Malfoy I had, every single one, was really a picture of the wall between us. I had never even thought about whether the camera would see through the hole or not. Now I knew.

A small sob caught in my throat. I held it in, because I knew that Harry wouldn't cry about his frustration. Instead I put the camera down and crawled into a fetal position. I soon fell asleep. When I woke up later that evening, I calmed my worried friends and claimed I was sick. Something in my face must have convinced them, because they didn't ask again.

Throughout dinner I watched Harry and Malfoy, looking for some sign that I hadn't imagined the whole thing. There was nothing. The one time their eyes did catch they only glared at each other. I sighed dejectedly and turned back to my food. Between dinner and bed I didn't notice anything around me, I merely watched Harry. When I crawled into bed, I lay there thinking. My resolve slowly returned and I convinced myself that I _had_ seen Harry and Malfoy having sex in that classroom. I may not have the pictures yet, but I was determined to get them.

When I fell asleep, it was with a smile on my face. I had a plan. I was going to get that picture if it was the last thing I did. And now I knew where to start looking.


End file.
